Always and Forever Love
by DiamondRoseAngel
Summary: Rafe decides not to go to England because of his love for Evelyn ....Wedding bells are ringing for Betty and Red...Danny rekindles his love for Rafe's sister...until December 7th changes them all. *Chapter 8 posted* 3-10!
1. Always Be My Baby

Always and Forever Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters: They belong to Randall Wallace and the directors of Pearl Harbor. I'm just borrowing them for my fic. Don't sue me; I don't have any money to give you! ::runs away::  
  
(A/N: This is my first Pearl Harbor fic. This is my take on the movie. I didn't like several things in the movie, so I changed them to fit in with my story. This story begins after Evelyn and Rafe return from their date and are standing outside her hotel. Read and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Xoxo-Courtney)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Always Be My Baby  
  
The two lovers strolled around Central Park, hand in hand, oblivious to everyone and everything around them. You could tell that they were meant to be, just by the sparkle in their eyes. As they neared their destination, neither one wanted to leave the other.  
  
  
  
"I had a wonderful time Rafe," Evelyn began, as she stood outside the Plaza hotel.  
  
"So..so did I Ev'lyn, Rafe stuttered. He always got this way around her. Just a simple smile was all it took for him to start acting like a complete fool around her. She just had that affect on him.  
  
"Hey guys, come on up!" Billy and Barbara yelled down to them.  
  
"So, shall we then?" Evelyn asked, with that mysterious twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I, um, I actually have something to tell you," Rafe began. As they moved through the revolving doors, Rafe dropped her hand and began to speak.  
  
"Colonel…um Doolittle, he told me that I got accepted somewhere," Rafe whispered.  
  
"This can't be good, or else it wouldn't be that hard to say," Evelyn answered. She looked him in the eye and saw a mix of fear, anger, happiness, love, and hope. She stared, trying to figure out which emotion he was trying to show at the moment.  
  
"I volunteered to go…to go…to England to fight with the RAF pilots," Rafe said finally. He gulped, wondering how Evelyn would take the news.  
  
"You…you volunteered? To go off and fight in somebody else's war? But…but why Rafe?" Evelyn questioned. She didn't like the sound of this and where it was going.  
  
"Well…I want to be a combat pilot, Ev'lyn…I want to go and fight the Nazi's," Rafe said as he looked down to the ground.  
  
Evelyn sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'Oh please God, don't let him go,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Rafe…Rafe please don't go…don't leave me here…I don't know what I would do if you…died. Please Rafe, stay here with me and come to Hawaii with us. Danny's going, please Rafe DON'T LEAVE ME!" Evelyn cried. She hysterically flung herself at Rafe, sobbing into his bomber jacket.  
  
Rafe was taken aback when Evelyn flung herself into his arms. He hugged her tight and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Evelyn, I'll never leave you. I'll stay here with you, because it would kill me to know that you would be beside yourself if I left you to go to England," Rafe comforted.  
  
"Oh Rafe…," Evelyn started as she gently kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, it means so much to me. I love you Rafe, always and forever," Evelyn replied.  
  
"I love you too Evelyn," Rafe said as he kissed the top of her nose. She laughed and hugged him again, overjoyed that he wasn't going to England and would be staying with her.  
  
"So shall we then?" she said rather devilishly.  
  
"So shall we what?" he answered, having no idea what she meant.  
  
"Go upstairs and have a little…fun?" she giggled in his ear. "Come on, I'll race you to the elevators!" She said. She started running full speed towards the elevators, leaving a speechless Rafe behind.  
  
"Ev'lyn! Ev-uh-LYN!" Rafe called after her. "Wait up!" he jogged towards the elevators, where Evelyn waited for him, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I beat you," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Rafe laughed and kissed her instead.  
  
"I take it that you really want this then, huh?" he asked as she playfully smacked him in the air as they got onto the elevator.  
  
"Floor 4 please," Evelyn said to the bellhop. "Rafe McCawley, how dare you speak to a lady like that!" Evelyn said with her mouth open, before the both of the doubled over in fits of laughter.  
  
"Well then, I take that as a yes," he answered. They had reached their floor. Before she knew it, Evelyn was being swept up into Rafe's arms and carried down to her room.  
  
(A/N: Now ladies and gentlemen, we can all guess what they did, hmm?) 


	2. Falling in Love All Over Again

Chapter 2: Falling in Love All Over Again  
  
(A/N: Ok, well obviously Rafe and Evelyn did the midnight Macarena, the horizontal polka,etc…u get the picture. ( Read and Review people! Quick question: Why does my pretty Review button refuse to show up? It's bothering me. LOL, well anyway, back to the story. xoxo Courtney)  
  
  
  
The first rays of sunshine spread over Evelyn's face, causing her to wake up. She groggily rolled over on her side into what she assumed was Rafe, although she was so sleepy she couldn't really tell. She snuggled into him and he rolled over and gave her what she figured was a hug, but since neither one of them felt like moving, she thought it was.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," Rafe whispered into her ear. Evelyn opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"Good morning, baby," she answered back in a muffled tone. She hated mornings; she was the type of person that loved to sleep late.  
  
"what time is it?" she questioned. Rafe groggily grabbed his watch off of the table and squinted at it.  
  
"It's about eight o'clock," he answered. She groaned and rolled away from him, throwing a pillow over her head in the process. Rafe responded by madly tickling her.  
  
"AH…Rafe, Rafe AHHAAAHA Rafe STOP!" she giggled. "All right, All right, I'M UP!" she said. She sat up and looked at him and then started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Your…HAIR is standing up," she laughed. They both doubled over with laughter before Rafe finally got up and walked into the bathroom to shave. Evelyn stayed in bed a couple more minutes before she finally got up and searched for something to wear. She finally found one of her favorite lavender dresses and started brushing her hair in the mirror over the dresser. She pinned it up in a French braid, applied some red lipstick and turned the radio on. She sat on the bed listening to it until Rafe was done shaving.  
  
"So would you like to go out for breakfast this morning?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie, where do you want to go?" she questioned back.  
  
"How about we go to Fiorelli's diner on 52nd street? I heard that it has the best omelettes in the whole city." He answered. He suggested that place because he knew that it was one of her favorite places to eat when she was in the city.  
  
"Sure, I love that place!" Evelyn said. She quickly stood up and gave him a quick kiss and then grabbed her purse. They linked arms and locked the door behind them. They started walking down the hall when all of a sudden Betty and Red came out of their room and yelled after them.  
  
"Rafe, Evelyn! Wait up!" Betty yelled down the hall. The pair turned around and smiled when they saw Betty and Red.  
  
"H-H-Hey g-g-u-uys, what w-e-ere y-o-ou d-o-o-ing l-a-as-t night?" Red questioned.  
  
"Well whatever it was, you two were pretty loud!" Betty giggled.  
  
Evelyn turned a bright shade of red and Rafe blushed.  
  
"Betty!" Red laughed. All four friends collapsed into fits of laughter.  
  
"I think the question is Betty, what did you and Red do?" Evelyn questioned. The tables had turned, while everybody still was laughing.  
  
"Red and I, we talked the whole night and eventually fell asleep around 2 o'clock in the morning, "Betty answered.  
  
"Well, me and Ev'lyn were just about to go to Fiorelli's for breakfast, do you guys want to join us?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to!" Betty answered.  
  
The four of them made their way down to the elevators. The reached the main lobby and hailed a taxi.  
  
"Ladies first," Rafe said.  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir," Evelyn answered before giggling again.  
  
Breakfast went wonderfully. The old friends chatted about anything and everything. When Rafe and Evelyn arrived back at the hotel, they found a note slipped under the door.  
  
"Who's that from, honey?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Orders for us, Ev," Rafe answered. She took it out of his hand and read:  
  
Lt. McCawley:  
  
Lt. Nurse Stewart:  
  
You have been assigned to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. The train will depart from Grand Central Station at 4 o'clock PM EST on September 30th. The train will take you to San Francisco, California. From there you will board the U.S.S Roosevelt which will take you to the base at Pearl Harbor.  
  
Captain James Doolittle (A/N: I don't remember his rank)  
  
"Well, I suppose we better start packing. Have you heard from Danny yet?" Evelyn questioned.  
  
"No, I suppose he's either out with the guys or in his room still. His room number is…427. What room number are we Ev?" he asked.  
  
"We're 401. Betty and Red are 417. So he's down in their direction." She quickly answered.  
  
"Ok, I'll have to pay him a visit later. But for now, let's enjoy the time we have left, hmm?" he said as he playfully kissed her neck and led her towards the bed.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I honestly don't mean for my chapters to keep ending there, but I wanted to start another chapter, so that's kind of where it ended. Sorry about that. I'll have to stop doing that…LOL.) 


	3. Ready For the Good Times

Chapter 3: Ready For a Good Time  
  
(A/N: In this chapter, I'm gonna FINALLY introduce Danny! Woohoo! Anyway, I don't own anyone EXCEPT Tara and you'll meet her either in this chapter or the next one. Don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing! XoXo Courtney)  
  
  
  
  
  
Danny had just walked in his room, shut the door, and turned the radio on when he heard a knock at his door. 'Why is it everytime I finally sit down I have to get up again?!' Danny silenty screamed in his head. He stood up and briskly walked to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Guess who!" Rafe yelled out as his walked into the room.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "What's up Rafe?" he asked. Danny walked over to his bed and slowly began throwing various pieces of clothing into his suitcase as he continued to pack.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wonderin' if you got your orders yet," Rafe replied.  
  
"Yep, I have them right here. Pearl Harbor. Well at least it's someplace warm," Danny said back. "Have you told Ev'lyn about you going to England yet," he questioned.  
  
"Yea, but guess what?" he said. Danny rolled his eyes again. He hated guessing games.  
  
"What Rafe?" he responded.  
  
"Well somebody's a little bit cranky now," Rafe replied, teasing Danny.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. Somebody or something was being really loud down the hall," Danny said lightly. He shrugged and continued packing. Rafe blushed. Had him and Evelyn really been that loud? Well at least Danny didn't seem to realize it was him like Red and Betty had.  
  
"Well I told Evelyn and I decided not to go. She got hysterical when I told her and I thought it would be best if I stayed here and got transferred with you all to Pearl Harbor. My orders just arrived this morning after we got back from breakfast." He answered him.  
  
"Did you ok this with Doolittle?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yea, he said he didn't want to lose one of his best pilots anyway. And I certainly don't wanna lose my best girl," Rafe laughed.  
  
Rafe and Danny laughed.  
  
"So Danny, tell me something. Have you found anyone special yet?" Rafe questioned. He knew that Danny gets shy around girls.  
  
"Nope, not yet Rafe. You know I haven't completely gotten over Tara yet," Danny answered back. Tara was Rafe's younger sister and they dated before Danny left to join the Air Force. (A/N: I know what you're thinking, another little sister fic, but it's not focused entirely on that.)  
  
"Aww Danny, just forget about her and move on. I'm sure you're gonna meet plenty of beautiful nurses in Pearl Harbor," Rafe answered. "Well, I've gotta be going. I'm supposed to meet Ev'lyn soon, so I'll see ya later Danny," Rafe said.  
  
"Sure thing, Rafe. Bye," Danny answered back. He shut the door behind them and finished packing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before they all knew it, it was time to leave. Rafe and Evelyn bustled around the hotel room, checking to make sure they had everything. They quickly took a glance around the room and quickly shut the door behind them. It was 3:15 and they were running late. Rafe and Evelyn rushed down to the elevators, meeting Danny, Betty, and Red there.  
  
"Hey guys," Red said. He pressed the elevator button and the doors quickly opened as the five of them stepped in.  
  
"What floor?" the bellhop questioned. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.  
  
"The lobby, please," Evelyn responded. They quickly reached the lobby and rushed out the revolving doors. Evelyn and Betty stood guarding the luggage and eventually were in deep conversation while Rafe hailed two cabs. One for Rafe, Danny, and Evelyn and the other one for Betty and Red. The men started loading the luggage into the trunks as the ladies climbed in and seated themselves. Eventually, they all were settled and ready to catch their train.  
  
"Where to?" the driver questioned with a thick Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Grand Central Station, please," Rafe answered. They quickly took off down the crowded Manhattan streets, hoping that they weren't going to be late for their train to San Francisco.  
  
  
  
  
  
*One week later*  
  
Everyone had finally arrived in Pearl Harbor after a week of traveling. As they all collected their luggage off of the ship, they set off to find out where they were staying.  
  
"Evelyn, do you remember the address of the house you, me, Barbara, and Sandra are staying at?" Betty questioned as they walked towards the docks.  
  
"Um, let me check. Oh, here it is! 1354 Oahu Avenue. That's somewhere around here, isn't it?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"I think so, it should be about 3 blocks away," she answered back.  
  
"All right, well Ev I have to report to the base, so I'll be seeing you later," Rafe said as he gently kissed her on the lips. She returned that kiss as the girls hopped into a rental car and drove to their new home.  
  
  
  
They arrived in the sandy driveway just as the sun slowly started to sink over the horizon. The home was modest, but certainly large enough for four nurses. It had two floors and a large patio out back. It was right on the beach, much to Betty's delight.  
  
"Ooh, the beach is right outside our doorstep!" Betty squealed as she and Barbara rand down into the sand. Evelyn and Sandra started walking up the path and found a key along with a note placed on the doormat. It read:  
  
Dear new recruits,  
  
Welcome to Pearl Harbor. There's food already prepared for you all. Your bedrooms are on the second floor. Make yourselves at home and I'll be meeting you all shortly after I get done at the hospital.  
  
--Tara  
  
Evelyn handed the note to Sandra, who quickly read it over.  
  
"She must be another nurse here," Sandra whispered. Evelyn and Sandra proceeded up the stairs into the bedrooms. Betty and Evelyn were to share one and Sandra and Barbara the other. Evelyn placed her things on her bed and quickly made her way down the stairs to see what there was to eat. She quickly set the table and found that there were freshly prepared sandwiches on the table. She set them in the middle of the table and started pouring glasses of milk as Betty and Barbara ran in from the back door.  
  
"Here, Ev, let me help you with that," Betty offered. She and Evelyn quickly finished setting the table. They all sat down to eat when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Evelyn said as she jumped up to answer it. She jogged down the hall and opened it, finding a young woman standing there. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked to be about 20 or 21. She was about 5'6" and resembled someone quite familiar to Evelyn, but she couldn't place her finger on it. The woman smiled at her.  
  
"You must be Tara," Evelyn said as she shook her hand. "I'm Evelyn, come on in and meet the girls," she finished.  
  
"Hi," Tara answered. They walked down the hall and into the living room, where the girls had assembled after they were finished eating.  
  
"This is Betty, Barbara, and Sandra," Evelyn stated. The girls waved and all said their hellos.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Tara," she responded.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Well, not really. Chapter 4 will be up soon, I promise! Xoxo Courtney) 


	4. A Familiar Face

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face  
  
(A/N: Two in one day! Haha yes! All right, moving on to the good stuff, so stay with me! I made up a lot of the places where the nurses are from becuz I don't remember if they said where they came from in the movie. You'll learn a lot more about the nurses in this chapter. Tara's my creation, and anything else you don't recognize from the movie; the rest of the characters belong to Randall Wallace. Don't forget to review! XoXo- Courtney)  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls settled themselves around the living room, totally engrossed in conversation.  
  
"So where are y'all from?" Tara asked. She was sitting Indian style on the couch and moved her hand to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear. Evelyn was sitting in the recliner, Betty was sprawled out on the floor, and Sandra and Barbara were sitting on the couch with Tara. Tara motioned for Evelyn to begin, and so she did.  
  
"Well I was born in Albany, New York and lived there all my life until the time that I decided to join the Navy. I lived with my father, Anthony, my mother, Blanche, and my two younger sisters Edele and Christina. My mom divorced my dad when I was 12, but we're still on good terms. I don't know, I've always been a daddy's girl I guess," Evelyn smiled at the memories.  
  
"What about you Betty?" Tara inquired.  
  
"Well, I'm an only child. I was born in Chicago, Illinois and lived with my father George, my mother Anne, and my grandmother Mary. We lived in the city. My father was a businessman and my mother was a seamstress. I left home just recently, and here I am!" Betty giggled.  
  
"Sandra?" Tara asked. Sandra adjusted her glasses as she began to speak.  
  
"I was born in Baltimore, Maryland. My mother died when I was little from influenza, so it was just me and my older sister Suzanne. Suzanne left and got married when I was 15, so it was just me and my dad until I left to become a nurse," Sandra finished quietly.  
  
"What about you Barbara?" Tara asked. Barbara sat up and began to speak.  
  
"I was born in Brooklyn, New York. Me and Anthony knew each other; he lived two apartments down from me. I lived with my mother Maria and my father Jackson. I have two sisters Margeret and Katrina and a brother, Marcus. My one sister is still in high school and the other is in Pennsylvania," Barbara finished.  
  
"So how old are y'all" Tara inquired. She herself was 20.  
  
They all gave their ages: Evelyn was 24, Betty was 17, Sandra was 21, and Barbara was 26.  
  
"What about you Tara? Where are you from?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm from Tennessee. I grew up with my older brother and his best friend and my parents until I left shortly after to become a nurse," she answered.  
  
The girls sat and chatted away until it was nearly midnight. They all trudged up the stairs to their rooms after saying their goodnights. Tara was planning on showing them the hospital tomorrow morning when they started their first shifts.  
  
  
  
Back in the barracks, Red knocked on Rafe's door. Rafe, who had been sitting on his bed, stood up and answered it.  
  
"Hey Rafe," Red said. He lost the stutter around people he was comfortable with. It only came back when he was nervous or excited about something.  
  
"Hey Red, come on in. Danny said that you had something important to talk to me about," Rafe answered.  
  
"Yea, it's about Betty," Red replied. "You see, I was gonna ask her to marry me s-soon, and I wanted to know if you would be my best man," Red asked.  
  
"Wow Red, that's great news@! Of course I'll be your best man," Rafe replied.  
  
"That sure means a lot to me Rafe," he said.  
  
"Anything Red. Congratulations!" Rafe yelled out. They shook hands as Red turned to leave the room.  
  
The nurses rose at dawn as the prepared to leave for the hospital. Tara was showing them around today, and they wanted to make a good impression on the staff. They arrived at the hospital shortly after 7 o'clock and Tara began the tour.  
  
"Here is the children's ward," she began. She droned on and on, telling them the different wards and showing them where the supply cabinets were. The nurses quickly scattered, giving blood transfusions and assisting in the O.R. Tara was checking patient records when a young man walked in and approached her.  
  
"M'aam, where can I find Nurse Ev'lyn Stewart?…Tara!?" he questioned. She looked up and a smile crossed her face. She ran out from behind her desk and jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"RAAAAFFFFFE!" Tara called out. She was overjoyed to see her big brother again. He hugged her back and placed her back on the ground.  
  
"How's my little sister? I didn't think you were serious about joinin' the Navy!" he laughed.  
  
"Yea, well it was getting boring at home. How's Danny?" she questioned, rather seriously.  
  
"He misses ya, Tara. He's always asking about you," Rafe answered.  
  
"Oh…I see. Wait a minute, I thought you were going to England to fight the Nazi's," she asked, obviously confused.  
  
"I was, but Evelyn wanted me to stay so badly so I decided to," he answered.  
  
"Evelyn? The nurse Evelyn?" she questioned, astonished. He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Yea, do you know her or somethin'?" he asked.  
  
"I just met her yesterday, she and 3 other nurses live in the same house I do," Tara replied. "She's on floor 2 in the children's ward. Do you want me to page her for you?" Tara questioned.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I have a surprise for her anyway," he responded, showing Tara the bouquet of red roses he had brought for Evelyn.  
  
"Paging Nurse Evelyn Stewart, Nurse Stewart to the front desk please," Tara repeated into the intercom.  
  
Evelyn heard her name being called and quickly took the stairs down to the lobby. She saw Rafe and Tara standing there, and quickly ran over to him.  
  
"RAFE!" she gigged as she jumped into his arms. She kissed him and he gave her the roses.  
  
"For you, m'lady," he said in a fake British accent. She playfully kissed on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, darling, that's so sweet," She replied. She smelled them as she cradled them in her arms.  
  
"Ev'lyn, I'd like you to meet my sister, Tara," he said.  
  
"We've already met," Evelyn smiled at Tara. Tara smiled back.  
  
A tall young man walked through the door, looking for Rafe. He spotted a brunette that looked strangely familiar. He approached Rafe and Evelyn and froze when he saw Tara.  
  
"TARA?!" Danny yelled.  
  
"Danny…?" Tara asked. 


	5. I Shall Believe

Chapter 5: I Shall Believe  
  
(A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff…I know I left ya guys on a cliffhanger last chapter…hehe. The rating's probably gonna change to R soon, but it's not becuz of THAT! LOL. Anyway, Tara's mine; everything else is not. Don't forget to review!  
  
XoXo: Courtney)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
  
  
"Tara…hi," Danny dragged out. Tara looked away from him and down at the ground.  
  
"Hey Danny," she mumbled. She made a point of looking busy so she wouldn't have to talk to him. "I have to go, I'll see you later Evelyn," she said. Rafe and Evelyn looked at eachother, sensing that something wasn't right.  
  
"Tara, come to the movies with us tonight" Rafe said, hoping she would come.  
  
"Um, I don't know, if I don't have too much work to do," she answered quickly.  
  
"It's Friday, Tara, the new shift of nurses are coming in at 5…they can cover for you," Evelyn said.  
  
"Well, I guess so then," Tara answered. "What time should I be ready?" she inquired. Danny's face lit up.  
  
"I can pick you up at 7…the movie starts at 7:30," Danny said to her.  
  
Tara looked slightly uncomfortable, so Rafe butted in.  
  
"How about this, I'll drive and pick up Evelyn and Tara at 7, ok?" Rafe said.  
  
"That's fine with me," Danny answered. The girls nodded their heads in approval.  
  
"Well, me and Ev'lyn have a date now, so we're gonna be goin'," Rafe said rather calmly. Rafe hoped that whatever Tara's problem with Danny was, she would tell him later. Tara gave him a 'thank you so much and I'll explain later' look as he and Evelyn waltzed out of the hospital doors, arms linked. Tara looked back down at the paperwork she was trying to finish as Danny shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He looked at his watch; it read 4:30. He glanced at Tara, noticing how beautiful she looked.  
  
"So…how have ya been?" he questioned to her. She glanced up and gave him a grim smile.  
  
"I've been better," she answered. 'If only he knew' she said to herself.  
  
"Oh…" he said quietly. Tara started stacking the papers as a few of them fluttered to the ground. They both bent down to pick them up at the same time. AS she reached for it, she brushed his hand and felt a jolt of electricity, the same feeling she used to get whenever he walked into the room. She quickly stood up and started putting the papers into folders as Danny just stared at her.  
  
"How come ya don't wanna talk to me anymore?" he asked her sadly. She looked up at him.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but it's not your fault Danny. Your not the reason…" she trailed off. 'I have to tell Rafe soon…' she silently said.  
  
"What's the reason then? We used to be so close, Tara…what happened to change that between us?" Danny questioned. Tears started forming in Tara's eyes as one drifted down her cheek. She looked away from him and started gathering her things together.  
  
"I can't explain now Danny, ok!" she said angrily as she walked away from him. She headed out the doors and to her car as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"TARA! Wait!" he said. She stopped and turned around, mascara running down her face.  
  
"Danny…you wouldn't understand," She sobbed. He made an attempt to give her a hug, but she pulled away from him.  
  
"Please…don't touch me…"she said quietly. She got into her car and started the ignition. "I'll see you later, Danny, and someday you'll know," she said to him. She pulled the car out of the hospital lot and started for the barracks, leaving a dumbfounded Danny behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Betty and Red were walking down the beach, hand in hand, as the sun slowly sank down into the horizon. They were whispering quietly to themselves as they sat down on a dune facing the ocean. Betty laid her head on Red's shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Red, where do you think we're all going to be in the future?" Betty asked.  
  
"I know where I'll be…with you." He answered as he kissed her. She laid her head in his lap as she turned to face the sky.  
  
"I want to have three kids and live in a little house with a white picket fence…and a dog…'cause I love animals, Red…and I love you," she said. Betty sat up as Red pulled her up. He got down on one knee as a hand flew up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Betty Jennifer Sorbina, will you marry me?" he asked, without stuttering once. Tears started forming in her eyes as she answered.  
  
"Yes, Red, YES!" she answered as she jumped into his arms. He swung her around and planted a kiss on her nose.  
  
"I know you're only seventeen, and I'm twenty, but we can wait awhile to get married…if you want to wait, that is," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll get married whenever you want to, because I love you so much," she said as she sighed contendly. They continued walking down the beach, hand in hand.  
  
*~*~**~*~~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~~**~**~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tara sped down the streets to her home on the beach. She parked her car,grabbed her key, and opened the front door. She made her way to the kitchen to see if there was any mail for her. There wasn't. She glanced at the clock on the wall; it was nearly six, which meant that Rafe would be coming to get her and Evelyn soon. She jogged up the stairs to the bathroom, where she ran into Evelyn in the hall.  
  
"Hey Tara," Evelyn said. Tara looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi," she mumbled as she ran into the bathroom. She flicked on the light and turned on the faucet. She began throwing water on her face in hopes that her problems would go away. She sighed as she walked out and proceeded in getting ready for her "date" with Danny. 


	6. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 6: Trials and Tribulations  
  
(A/N: Two in a day again! Thanx to all who reviewed, u guys are the best! Rating still's the same…it may or may not change…don't forget to review on your way out! *XoXo* Courtney)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Tara was running around her room, trying to get ready. Evelyn was sitting on her bed, flipping through the latest hospital supply magazine. Tara had just finished putting her earrings in when the doorbell rang. Evelyn stood up and ran down the hall to answer it.  
  
Tara made her way slowly after Evelyn. Evelyn had opened the door and Tara found Rafe and Danny on the doorstep.  
  
"Hey Ev, you look beautiful tonight," Rafe said as he grabbed her hand. They started out the door, leaving Tara and Danny behind.  
  
"Hi," he said shyly. She gave him a small smile and a muffled hello.  
  
They started out after Rafe and Evelyn and everyone got into the car and sped towards the theater.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had paid for their tickets and were walking towards the entrance when Danny suddenly touched Tara's arm. She jumped slightly but lightened up at his touch.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked suddenly. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm…I'm fine," she said slowly. She sighed.  
  
"You're not fine, Tara, why can't you tell me what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Danny, I don't feel like going to the movie anymore, why don't we go to the diner down the street and talk," she asked him. She was starting to get a slight headache and the movie probably wouldn't help it any.  
  
"All right, let me go and tell Rafe," he said to her. Rafe glanced at Tara and nodded.  
  
"It's fine, let's go," he said as the started walking down the street towards the diner. They soon approached it and a waitress led them to a table. They sat down and looked at eachother for awhile before Danny finally said something.  
  
"So, what's really wrong, Tara, you know you can't lie to me," he said softly. She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"It's so hard to tell, Danny. I keep thinking that it was my fault and I feel so guilty all the time," she said. "Do you remember that night in the summer before you left?" she questioned. He blushed.  
  
"Of course I do, it's when we made love…" he said slowly. She looked flushed all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, two months later I found out I was…I was…pregnant," she finished quietly. He looked at her.  
  
"You're pregnant?" he said. She shook her head.  
  
"Not anymore," she answered. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you get rid of it?" he said.  
  
"No, Danny…I lost it. I had a miscarriage," she said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and ran his fingers over it. "I feel so guilty about it, and I had this crazy idea that you were gonna be mad at me for it, and that's why I didn't tell you," she said as mascara started running down her face.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you? It wasn't your fault, Tara, God willed it. You didn't do anything wrong," he said, comforting her. She smiled at him, the smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place.  
  
He hugged her as they got up to leave. He paid for the check at the register as they strolled outside. He placed an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. They walked towards her house mumbling to each other softly until they reached the front door. She placed her key in the lock and led him inside.  
  
"So, do you want to stay for awhile?" she questioned as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" he said playfully. She laughed as he kissed her. He sat down, and Tara sat on his lap. She felt her eyelids drooping as she fell into a light sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tara woke up about an hour later. She glanced over and saw that Danny was still there; he had fallen asleep next to her. She glanced over the clock. 'It's 12:30 AM, I guess Evelyn must've stayed with Rafe," she thought silently to herself. Danny stirred next to her. She silently started undressing as she pulled on her nightgown. He sat up as she sat down again.  
  
"Stay with me Danny, please," she said softly.  
  
"Of course," he answered as she layed down next to him. He took of his shirt (A/N: not in that way!LOL) and pulled the blankets over them as they both fell into dreamless sleeps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Tara opened one eye and saw that it was light out. She heard the birds chirping and realized that Danny was still next to her. He opened his eyes and kissed her and she nuzzled closer to him.  
  
"Come on, sleepy, I'll make us breakfast," Danny said in her ear.  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a couple minutes," she answered as she started brushing her hair. He pulled his shirt on and walked out the door.  
  
She finished dressing and made her way down the stairs. She smelled pancakes and bacon, her favorite breakfast meal. Danny was already sitting down, eating.  
  
"Couldn't wait, could ya?" she said, teasing him as he wafted food in his mouth.  
  
"Well, ya know the only way to a man's heart is his stomach," he answered her, laughing. She helped herself to a plate and soon enough, they were both finished eating.  
  
"I've gotta go to the hospital this morning, but I'll see you later, ok?" she questioned. She kissed him as he stood up.  
  
"Ok, I have to head back to the barracks anyway," he said. They stood up and walked out the door together, hand in hand. 


	7. Promises

Chapter 7: Promises  
  
(A/N: Hey all you lovely people! All right, show me some love by clicking the review button…hehe. *cough* Anyway, I watched Pearl Harbor last night just cuz Josh looks mighty fine in that wife beater…whoo…not much to say…ya know the deal by now. Please review, pretty please with sugar on top and chocolate and m&m's…and…and…Josh!…muahaha *xoxo* Courtney)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was two months after the nurses had arrived at Pearl Harbor, and everyone had finally settled down. Tara and Danny had solved their problems, Betty and Red were engaged, and Rafe and Evelyn were still very much in love. It was December 1st and Betty, Evelyn, and Tara were gathered around the living room, having a much-needed sleepover. Pillows and blankets were scattered around the living room as Tara got up to bring out the fresh batch of cookies that she had baked earlier.  
  
"Mmm…they smell delicious!" Evelyn said as she hungrily dove for the cookies. Tara laughed at her.  
  
"Damn Evelyn, you act like you don't eat anything!" she said as Betty laughed.  
  
"Well I'm just hungry, ok?" said Evelyn, getting defensive. Betty and Tara looked at each other.  
  
"Ok, ok, we were just making a joke, jeez," Tara said as she grabbed a cookie. To her horror, there was only three left. Betty started laughing hysterically. Tara started giggling.  
  
"What?" Evelyn asked. Tara and Betty burst into giggles.  
  
"You ate them all!" they said in unison. Evelyn looked down.  
  
"Oh, I guess I did," she said quietly. Tara and Betty ignored her as Betty suddenly giggled.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys!" she exclaimed happily. Tara and Evelyn smiled at her. Betty was definitely the peppiest of the three of them.  
  
"What is it?" Tara asked. Betty giggled again.  
  
"Two months ago…Red asked me to MARRY HIM!" she shrieked as Tara and Betty began jumping up and down.  
  
"Two months ago? And you waited all this time to tell us?" Tara giggled. Evelyn stood up and gave Betty a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Betty," Evelyn said. Betty and Tara stopped jumping and looked at Evelyn.  
  
"What's the matter, Ev? You look a little green. Is it those cookies you ate?" Tara questioned. All of a sudden, Evelyn flung a hand towards her mouth and ran down the hall. Betty and Tara shrugged.  
  
"I guess those cookies really didn't agree with her then," Betty said as she and Tara settled around the radio, listening to the news.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
After spending nearly twenty minutes throwing up constantly, Evelyn finally stood up and shakily made her way over to the mirror. She glanced at her reflection as she hastily washed her face. She looked pale and had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was constantly tired all the time, and ate everything in the house. She glanced at the calendar on the wall and saw that it was December 1st and realized that she had missed her period by nearly two and a half months; the last time she remembered having one was back in September.  
  
'Shit, I must be pregnant then if I'm that late,' she thought to herself. She woke up out of her trance as Betty started pounding on the door.  
  
"Evelyn! Evelyn, are you ok?! You've been in here for nearly half an hour and I really need to use the bathroom!" she yelled. Evelyn calmly opened the door and stood face to face with Betty.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" she questioned. Evelyn nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, the cookies just didn't agree with me, I guess," she said as she walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to go to the hospital for a little bit to catch up on some work, but I'll be back later," she added as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tara and Betty talked for a little while longer after Evelyn left. Betty decided that she was going to go out with the girls to the movies. Tara decided she would join them, but she had to see Danny first. She got the feeling that he was avoiding her, but then again, he could just be busy at the base. She put on her Hawaiian print dress, her strappy sandals, and her little pearl earrings she bought from a Hawaiian lady on the streets of Honolulu. She put her hair in a French twist and walked out of the room, bumping into Betty.  
  
"Oofh, sorry Tara," Betty apologized as she continued down the hall.  
  
"That's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm gonna meet y'all at the movies 'cause I wanna go and see Danny at the base, ok?" Tara questioned in her southern accent.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you later then. Red's probably going to take me out afterwards anyway," she giggled as she made her way up to her room. Tara headed out the door and into her car. She sped towards the base, her light brown hair fluttering in the wind. She reached it in less than ten minutes and quickly parked her car by the bay docks. She casually got out of her car and made her way towards the plane hanger. She heard gunshots and figured that they were having target practice or testing out the guns. Danny noticed a figure approaching, and noticing it was Tara, quickly jumped off of the place and ran down to greet her.  
  
"Tara, hey…you look nice," he said as she smiled.  
  
"Hey Danny, thanks…I was just about to go out with the girls," she said as he smiled at her.  
  
"So how have you been?" he asked.  
  
"I've been fine…Evelyn's been sick though, she must have the stomach virus or something. So how's my big brother? Ya know, it wouldn't kill him to stop by just to make sure he's still around sometimes," she drawled as they both laughed.  
  
"He's been busy, I guess. When I tell him Evelyn's been sick, he'll be over there so fast you won't be able to get rid of him," he laughed. It got silent for a while, and Danny started shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
  
"Well, I guess I better be leaving…I'll see you later Danny," she said as she turned to go.  
  
"Tara, wait. Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor at sunset?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, all the time," she answered him.  
  
"No, I mean…from the air," he asked slowly.  
  
"No…but it must be beautiful," she sighed. He took her hand and led her towards the hangar. He jumped onto the airplane wing and helped her up.  
  
"Danny, you could get in so much trouble for this!" she giggled as she got in.  
  
"I know, but you're worth it, Tara," he said gently. He turned the ignition and started rolling the plane towards the runway. He took of and soon they were in the air. She glanced out of the window and sighed.  
  
"It's so beautiful up her, Danny," she said. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Just like you," he said. He gently kissed her on the lips; it was so sudden that neither one of them suspected it.  
  
"Just don't do one of the roll thingies that Rafe used to do all the time," she giggled. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You mean…a barrel roll?" he questioned mischievously. She nodded and out of the blue, he did one. She screamed and laughed at the same time.  
  
"Danny Walker, you sure know how to win a lady's heart," she said as she snuggled into him. He started back towards the base and landed the plane.  
  
"HEY! WHO GOES THERE?!" a man yelled from the shadows.  
  
"Quick! Run towards the parachute hangers!" Danny yelled as Tara sped towards them. She got lost in the parachutes until Danny found her a few minutes later. He entered the same parachute she was in and stared at her, admiring her beauty. He bent down and gave her a passion filled kiss. She deepened it, and soon enough they were making out on the parachutes, caught up in the moment.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~  
  
Evelyn finished her work at the hospital and made her way over to the intercom. "Paging Dr. Stevens, Paging Dr. Stevens, please come to the nurse's station," she repeated. A tall blonde lady appeared soon after.  
  
"Hello, Evelyn, you paged me?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, I need to speak to you in private," she said. Dr. Stevens motioned with her finger to follow her. She led them to her office and shut the door.  
  
"What can I help you with, Evelyn?" she asked.  
  
"I think I might be pregnant, and I was wondering if you could administer a pregnancy test," she said.  
  
"How late are you, dear?" she inquired.  
  
"Almost three months, I think," she answered. Dr. Stevens stood up and walked over to the supply cabinet. She pulled out a pregnancy test and handed it over to Evelyn. "Follow the directions on the back and bring it to the lab when you are done. The results should be ready within two or three days," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Stevens," Evelyn said as the woman got up to leave.  
  
"You're quite welcome, dear. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask," she said as she left. Evelyn walked down to the nearest bathroom, took the test, left the results in the lab as she made her way out the double doors to go home. 


	8. Almost Perfect

Chapter 8: Almost Perfect  
  
A/N: Wow, these chapters are going by really fast…but I think this is gonna end up being on of those long stories…hehe Thanx to all of ya that reviewed! I had testing all this week, so that's why I haven't updated in case you were wondering. Please, please review on your way out! XoXo: Courtney  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days had come and gone, and Evelyn was waiting as patiently as she could for her results to the test. She hadn't mentioned it to Rafe at all; in fact she hadn't seen Rafe in a while. As she finished washing the dishes one night, Tara and Betty walked in with a bunch of bridal magazines in tow. They flopped down at the nearest table and started flipping through the magazines, looking at all the dresses. They compared the dresses every once in a while until Evelyn sat down at the table.  
  
"So have you and Red decided on a date yet?" Evelyn questioned. Betty glanced up from her magazine.  
  
"Yea, we have actually. We want to get married as soon as possible, only because we don't know where we're going to be shipped off to next and whether or not we're going to be separated. Red and I decided that we're going to get married next week, December 5th," Betty stated.  
  
Tara and Evelyn giggled. Next week wasn't that far away, and Betty wasn't even halfway done with the preparations.  
  
"I know it's soon, but I didn't want to wait any longer," Betty replied.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to be Mrs. Red Winkle soon!" Tara giggled.  
  
"Me either! I love how that sounds. Mrs. Betty Jennifer Winkle," Betty sighed, dreamily. She glanced down at her ring. It was a simple diamond framed in a rose. Red had even gotten it engraved with their initials: RW & BS ~ Eternal Love. Tara and Betty went back to the magazines as the phone rang. Evelyn nervously hopped up and hastily headed towards the phone.  
  
"I'll get it!" she yelled over her shoulder. Tara and Betty shrugged and paid no attention. Evelyn reached the phone seconds later and reached for it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Hello, is Miss Evelyn Stewart there?" a woman questioned.  
  
"This is she," Evelyn responded as she nervously tapped her foot on the linoleum.  
  
"This is Dr. Stevens' secretary calling about the results of your pregnancy test," the woman answered.  
  
"Yes," Evelyn mumbled.  
  
"Dr. Stevens reviewed the results this morning and congratgulations Miss Stewart, you are two months pregnant!" the secretary exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Evelyn questioned. The secretary laughed.  
  
"Very sure, Miss Stewart. In seven months you are going to have a baby boy or girl," she answered back.  
  
"Thank you," Evelyn said.  
  
"No problem dear. Dr. Stevens says to contact her to make an appointment for your first checkup," the secretary stated.  
  
"Of course. Goodbye," Evelyn said as she hung up the phone.  
  
She sighed heavily as she made her way upstairs. 'I'm going to be a mother in seven months,' she thought as she entered her bedroom. She made her way over to her bed and plopped down on it, staring at the ceiling. She layed there for at least twenty minutes until she suddenly sat up and grabbed the phone off of the oak dresser. She quickly dialed Rafe's number, silenty hoping that he was there.  
  
"Hello?" Danny answered.  
  
"Hi Danny, is Rafe there?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Hi Evelyn, he's right here," Danny answered. Danny handed the phone to Rafe.  
  
"Hello?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Hi Rafe," Evelyn answered.  
  
"How are ya?" Rafe questioned. Evelyn giggled.  
  
"I'm ok I guess. I need to tell you something really important. Can you meet me at Hendrick's Café in about twenty minutes?" she asked.  
  
"I think so. Is everything ok?" he asked. She sighed into the phone.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. I'll see you soon. Bye Rafe," she said.  
  
"Bye Ev, love you," he said as he hung up. Evelyn placed the phone on the receiver and rushed over to her vanity. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, placing two barrettes on the sides of her head. She applied some lipstick, grabbed her purse, and rushed out of her room. She slowly walked down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Tara and Betty looked up as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that on the phone Ev?" Betty asked.  
  
"I'll tell both of you later, I have to go meet Rafe right now but I'll be back soon," she said as she placed her jacket on.  
  
Betty and Tara shrugged and went back to making their wedding lists. Evelyn walked out of the door and headed towards the diner, contemplating in her head how she was going to tell Rafe.  
  
*~*  
  
Evelyn reached the diner within ten minutes. She made her way inside and saw Rafe sitting at a table. She approached the table as Rafe noticed her. He stood up and pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in.  
  
"So how have you been?" he asked. Sheplaced her purse on the table and laughed at him.  
  
"I've been…good," she said as she took a sip of water that was already placed on the table.  
  
"So what did you have to tell me?" he questioned. She sighed.  
  
"Well, I went to the doctor this week and…and…she found something," she said casually.  
  
"Found something?! Are you sick?" Rafe said, getting slightly nervous.  
  
"Well…it's only something that will go away in nine months," Evelyn said as Rafe looked at her.  
  
"What? What's gonna go away in nine months…oh!" Rafe said, turning red. Evelyn laughed.  
  
"You're pregnant? Is it mine?" Rafe asked. Evelyn looked at him.  
  
"What? Of course it's yours! What do you think I am, the town bicycle?" Evelyn said, shocked. They both laughed.  
  
"So…I'm gonna be a daddy…in seven months?" Rafe asked. Evelyn nodded.  
  
"Yup, and I'm going to be a mommy," Evelyn answered. A waiter approached their table, carrying two menus.  
  
"What shall it be, sir?" the waiter questioned. Rafe glanced down at his menu.  
  
"I'll have the 8 ounce prime rib with a baked potato," Rafe answered.  
  
"And for you, Miss?" the waiter said as he wrote down what Rafe ordered on his menu pad.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Evelyn answered coolly. The waiter nodded and walked away. Rafe raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You need to eat, Ev. You're eating for two now," Rafe said to her. Evelyn suddenly turned a horrific shade of green and a hand flew up to her mouth. She jumped up from her seat and jogged towards the nearest bathroom, leaving Rafe dumbfounded in his seat. A few minutes had passed, and Evelyn made her way back to the table. She sat down, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Are…are you ok?" Rafe questioned. Evelyn giggled.  
  
"I'm fine, it's only morning sickness," Evelyn answered calmly.  
  
"Oh," Rafe answered slowly. He continued eating his food, which had been brought to him when Evelyn was in the bathroom. Rafe quickly finished and helped Evelyn up out of her seat. He paid for the check, and they walked out of the restaurant and made their way towards the beach.  
  
*~**~*  
  
Rafe and Evelyn slowly made their way towards the water. Rafe sat down on the warm sand and pulled Evelyn onto his lap. They sat their for awhile, gazing off towards the distance, until Rafe suddenly pulled Evelyn up and ran towards the fountain near the edge of the beach. Evelyn quickly sat down as Rafe took her hands in his.  
  
"Well, I've been thinkin' Ev…about you and me and the baby…and I was wonderin'," Rafe said nervously.  
  
"Wondering what Rafe?" Evelyn questioned.  
  
"Well I guess what I want to say is…Evelyn Marie Stewart…will you be my wife?" he added slowly as he slipped a ring on her finger. It was simple: a diamond with sapphire stones around the edges of it. Evelyn stood up shocked.  
  
"Yes, Rafe, of course I'll marry you!" she answered as she kissed him.  
  
"After the baby is born, I was thinkin' that we could go home to Tennessee and…get married there," Rafe said cautiously.  
  
"Of course Rafe, I'd love to go with you," she said as she hugged him. They started back towards the nurses' home, hand in hand, ready to get a head start on their future. 


End file.
